Shiki gets Kidnapped rewritten
by BlueMoonShikiThe1st
Summary: I took the 1st one down & am rewriting it,this is what I have so far.Shiki is kidnapped and thinks it's the naruto gang, sort of they think he's a spy, and no one's answering any questions!Will riku convince them of his innocence?Or will he be left to rot
1. Chapter 1 Cage

_A/N: Hey, this is my first story that I've ever posted though I wonder if I can still say that since I took it down and rewrote it?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, and my friend Tina owns Riku, but I do own others that either take part or are just mentioned (and I own cookies!! Yummie!). Sorry if OOC._

_Dream_

_The sound of a crying baby could be heard all around, but it was completely dark. As the wailing continued, running footsteps, and panting breaths sounded through out the dark room._

_There was a scream, a gurgling wail, and then nothing. It went completely silent, not a sound could be heard…_

**Shiki's POV**

Reflecting on the strange events that happened earlier that day, especially that strange dream I had had while dozing in class, I prepared to go to bed. I had just pulled back the covers when a knock sounded at the door. Sighing, I went to answer it.

_(Watch out! Behind you!)_ A voice screamed in my head.

I gasped as a hand snaked in front of me and covered my nose and mouth with a rag. More startled at the unsuspected attack than scared, I froze, my mind blank. I was soon being swallowed by darkness.

Riku's POV

Walking back from school Gaara and I came across a sprawled body of a strange boy. Saying the first thing that came to my head, as usual, "Doggy!"

"It's not a dog, Riku. Calm down! We don't know if he's a friend," Gaara said as he tried to stop me from jumping up and down, all the while screeching with joy.

"What's with all the freakin' noise."

Shiki's POV

There was this terrible screeching in my head that kept dragging a resentful me closer to the waking world. "What's with all the freakin' noise."

Thank god the screeching stopped. _(Wake up! Baka, screeching people means possible danger. You could die! And how in the world are you gonna save Raena if you're dead…)_ the voice died down as the desired affect over came me. I struggled to wake up, to get away. I groaned at the difficulty that was before me.

"He's waking up. Riku, get back he could be dangerous," a male voice said to my right.

"But I don't wanna," whined a female voice above me.

I wrestled my eyes open and saw a girl's face looking at me, startled, again, I rolled to the side to get away and then got to my feet sitting in a crouch.

"I told you, it's a doggy," said the girl that had been hovering over me.

"I am not a dog, I am human just like you," I snarled at her offended.

"I'm not a human, I'm a bird," Riku said smiling and waving her arms around.

The red haired boy stepped in front of her and glared at me.

"What's your problem?" said a girl that I hadn't noticed before. She had pink hair, weird.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked suddenly felling lost and unsure, but not showing it. "I haven't felt like this since I was 5," I mumbled.

"Let's go, cause obviously he's going to be a jerk," Pinky said.

Riku's POV

"Let's go, cause obviously he's going to be a jerk," Pinky said.

"Those are harsh words," Gaara said the same time I said,

"BUT I DON'T WANNA LEAVE DOGGY BOY."

I bit my lip against the hurtful reply that almost made it past my lips and listened to what they were saying.

"He's being mean and hurtful. He's not answering any of your questions. And he clearly wants us to leave. I say he's a spy." Sasuke said as he jumped from a tree.

Doggy backed away from him and glanced around. I did too and saw that the others had shown up and surrounded him.

"MEANIES!! You're scarring doggy." I said.

Gaara's POV

"What's you're name, kid," I asked trying again to get some answers.

He took some time deciding if he should tell us or not," My name is…of no importance," he said at last glaring at us.

"See? Sasuke's right, he's a spy," Sakura muttered.

"Why are you here, then?" I decided to ask a different question.

"Like you don't know?" he sneered glaring distrustfully at us.

"Why would he tell us anything? We haven't given him any reason to," Naruto stated. Considerate idiot.

I glared slightly at Naruto for interrupting me.

"Sasuke, would you shut that idiot up?" Sakura asked him with a smile.

He just glared at her before turning and stalking through the circle.

Shiki's POV

The boy they called Sasuke was walking toward me. Panicking at the impending danger I looked franticly around me. I was looking for a way to escape this nut house I was thrown in and found none.

I pulled myself together in time to realize that Sasuke was walking right past me. I couldn't believe it, he walked past me! So, who was his target? I turned and was relived and slightly surprised when he walked up to the boy in an orange suit and punched him.

"Be quite, Naruto," Sasuke said glaring.

I was really confused. But I wasn't going to let that side track me, they weren't going to fool me.

"Um… Sasuke, It's going to rain soon," said a quite girl with black hair behind me.

"Thanks, Hinata."

"Let's keep him. Please, can we keep? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?!"

I'd lost interest in what they were saying and was thinking of what would happed to Raena if I didn't escape. My dear Raena. Tears started streaming down my face. I'd lost her before and now I would lose her again because I wasn't there to keep our enemies away. I had no idea where I was or any way to get back if there was one. I was lost and utterly hopeless, not knowing where I am. All of this washed over me and then sank in as I sank to my feet. I was stuck here and probably for good.

Riku's POV

The boy was crying and I didn't know why. There was nothing to be sad about. It was strange to see a boy cry and I had to let the others know that he was crying. "Crybaby!" I said pointing at the boy.

The others stopped talking and looked at the boy. He was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth crying and muttering to himself. Hinata walked over and wrapped her arms around him, disregarding that it could possibly be a trap, I followed curious as to why he was crying.

Hinata's POV

The new boy was crying over something, he had seemed so strong and self-assured. I couldn't quit understand what he was saying as he rocked in my arms.

After awhile as the sky darkened with rain filled clouds he quitted down. And I was able to understand him," I'll lose, again. Oh my god, Raena, I'm sorry."

Gaara's POV

Hinata beckoned us over when the kid finally calmed a bit.

"I don't really understand what he's saying, maybe it's about some kind of bet? I don't know, it's too cryptic." Hinata said.

"RAIN, RAIN, GO AWAY AND COME AGAIN SOME OTHER DAY," Riku sang as the rain started to fall.

"Gaara, think you can keep an eye on him?" Sasuke asked.

"Ye-…no," I said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Cause he's gone," was my simple reply.

"Wha-…where'd he go?" Sasuke said as he turned around and saw that he was indeed gone. "Hinata, where'd he go? And why'd you let him go?" Sasuke accused her.

"Huh?" Hinata replied somewhat dazed.

Shiki's POV

"Why can't I be left alone? I just got away and now they're looking for me. Damn pests, can't keep their noses where they belong," I muttered angrily to myself.

Standing up on the branch i was currently crouching on i started walking towards the trunk of the tree when….

_**SNAP!!**_

The branch broke and i felt the ground hungrily rushing to me.

'_Why does this always happen to me?!'_

Riku's POV

_**SNAP!!**_

'_Why does this always happen to me?!'_

"There's a new voice in my head," I plainly stated.

"Wait! Riku you said you got a new voice?" Naruto exclaimed as he shook me a strange idea had obviously just struck him.

"Yep, and it's a boy this time."

"Hey! I think we found him," Sakura shouted.

We walked over to a tree and saw a freshly snapped branch and an angrily cursing boy. "Can you teach me that language?" I asked him, cause' I didn't understand a word he was saying.

"NO! Now leave me the kcuf alone I t'nod evig a parc tuoba yhw uoy deppandik em, tub I erus sa lleh ton gniyats ereh," he said.

"Oka-y, I understood half of that. What was the rest?" I happily replied.

"What the f are you sick people playing at? Are you getting off on this? What the H do you gain from this?" he growled angerly, giving us all a glare that could beat the Uchiha's.

"You have to stay with us and play. Gaara make him stay," I whined not paying any attention to what he just said.

"I can't force him to if he doesn't want to." Gaara said choosing to answer me as he thought over doggy's words.

"Yes you ca-n. Do your trick with the sand and make him stay."

Shiki's POV

"I'm not some friggin' toy. And I am not some dumb helpless mutt that you can just steal and then give commands like you expect me to be a trained idiot!" I shouted, my hands clenching into fists. _'That's right, I'm not helpless. I CAN get away from these people and back home.'_

"Sheesh, you don't need to yell. Since you are a foreigner and won't answer our questions, we have no choice but to treat you like a spy," Sakura explained.

"I don't have to answer your fake questions! Your just a bunch of dumb kids-" I stopped. Surprised at what I had just thoughtlessly said. _'Did I just call them a bunch of dumb kids? Then does that mean-?' _I didn't get the chance to ponder any longer because at that instant a knife was firmly pressed to my throat.

"We are not just a bunch of _stupid _kids, we are elite ninja of Konohagakure, the ninja village hidden in the leaves. And Gaara is the Kazekage of Sunagakure, the ninja village hidden in the dessert. We are stronger then we look and a hell of a lot smarter and faster then you, _spy_," Sasuke snarled, tying my hands together behind my back in an instant. "Naruto, tell Lady Tsunade we've caught a spy. Sakura, restrain and transport him to one of the interrogation cells. Neiji, accompany Sakura and make sure he doesn't get away, Hinata accompany Naruto and make sure he doesn't mess the report up. Kazekage-sama, you should return to your room," Sasuke commanded.

"Don't put doggy in a cage! He didn't do anything wrong!" Riku exclaimed grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and making the saddest face she could make.

"Gaara, see to it that Riku doesn't try anything stupid." He said not looking at her and pushing me into Sakura's iron clad grip.

"Sure, what ever sinks your boat," he said clearly thinking something over.

"Excuse me, but we're soaked and the rain's getting heavier," Naruto glumly stated.

"So get your idiotic asses going already," Sasuke growled at everyone.

As they split I was pulled after Sakura, Neiji following behind me. Unable to escape or incapable of seeing an escape route, I gazed around me. I didn't want to think about what would happen to me, so I concentrated on memorizing my new surroundings and thinking about nothing.

10 minutes later

The time seemed to fly by and the next thing I knew I was being tossed into a cell and chained to the wall. It was pretty empty. Just me and the chains bolted to the wall. Oh, and my 'guards'.

"You seem pretty calm for a spy that was just caught," Sakura commented curious.

I ignored her and decided to catch up on some more then needed rest, even chained to a cold stone wall was better then some of the things I'd experienced in the past. At least I was finally out of the rain.

Hiding a yawn I leaned my head against the wall and slightly to the side, closing my eyes, and falling into a light meditating doze.

As the seconds ticked by I was aware of movement in front of me, soft whispering, and the sound of water dripping. A few minutes later I heard a door open and several people walk towards the cell where I was chained. I didn't acknowledge their entry, I kept my breathing and heart rate slow as I continued my meditated doze.

"Is this the spy?" a female's voice asked.

"Tsunade-sama, he looks rather at home, doesn't he?" Sakura answered.

"More like he's used to it," the female now known as Tsunade mumbled. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since we brought him here, five minutes ago," Neiji stated.

"And he's still in his soaking clothes," Tsunade commented, a hand was pressed against my forhead. "He should have a fever by now, but he doesn't. Sakura, can you tell me why?"

"Because he has a high tolerance level, I guess. Why do you want to know Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said, curiousity in her voice.

"There's another reason as to why he doesn't show signs of a fever, because he does in fact have one." Tsunade said. "Hinata? You should be able to see it, the same with you Neiji."

There was a gasp from the timid Hinata and I assumed something happened to her. I wanted to open my eyes, return my breathing and heartbeat back to normal, and see what was happening, but I didn't. I couldn't, not just yet.

Hinata's POV

I couldn't believe just what I was seeing. The believed spy that we had currently chained to the wall had two chakra cores. Not only that, but it looked like the invading anti-bodies in his blood stream were slowly being killed off by an invisible force. From lack of air? Nutrients to feed off of? And it also looked as if the heart and lungs were the only organs working semi-properly, the others had completely stopped, the heart and lungs were barely working themselves. Everything I noticed I told the others, keeping the fact he had two chakra cores the only secret.

Shiki's POV

I sank gratefully into my mind, she didn't know about _it._ It had been quite a shock when she had relaid all that other information, and if she did know, why was she keeping it to herself? I was desperately fighting against the urge to stop what I was doing and open my eyes, to find out _how_ she knew what she did. "He's better then I thought, he must have had a great teacher," Tsunade said. "I was sure the shock of hearing that would bring him round."

"Tsunade-baachan?" I heard Naruto ask.

"He's gone into a medative state where he's slowly killing all the invading anti-bodies. He won't awaken till he's finished it seems. Sakura, help him out," Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she growled.

I felt her hands rest on my chest and felt something new invading my body. Startled, I turned my attention to it. It was directed towards my chakra system, my thoughts narrowing in suspicion, I followed the path it came from to the hands resting on my chest. _'What are they trying to do?'_ Quickly, I set a stop to what she was doing and then rejected her chakra completely, before returning my attention to my previous task.

Hinata's POV

Sakura jerked her hands back soon after resting them on the boys chest to heal him, she looked at her hands and her widened. Looking over I saw that they were slightly red as if they had been hold close to an extreme heat. "He rejected her chakra," Neiji said, his bloodline active.

"Then there's nothing we can do but wait, Naruto, Neiji, you'll take the first shift of watching him. Send for me and Ibiki the second he shows any signs of waking. Sakura, Hinata, You'll take the second shift. Then it's Shikimaru and Chouji, Ino and Lee,Ten Ten and Shino, and Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru. Then it starts all over again. Have fun," Tsunade said as she left with Ibiki.

"Hinata, may I have a word with you?" Neiji asked as I was about to leave with Sakura.

"Umm, s-sure," I stuttered, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about. "Naruto-kun-" I began but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter if the idiot hears, Hinata. But Sakura, you may go and inform the others of the situation," Neiji said glaring at the pink haired girl who nodded and left.

"Why didn't you tell Tsunade-sama?" I asked looking at my cousin.

"I might still do that. Why didn't you tell her that he has two chakra cores?" Neiji said.

Shiki's POV

As those words left Neiji's mouth, my heart sank. They did know. _'So, they might be my kidnappers after all…'_

Thanks for reading and at first I hadn't been planning on completely changing the story, but nothing goes the way it's planed. Anyways, please review! And thanx for reading so far! (even if you're going to flame me, review!!) COOKIES!!


	2. Chapter 2 Kamikaze?

Recap

As those words left Neiji's mouth, my heart sank. They did know. _'So, they might be my kidnappers after all…'_

A/N if you stayed with me this far I'm surprised and strangely delighted. As I promised I'll do better in this chappie. I love rewriting! Cause you get to go through and rediscover the plot and change it or make it better. And I plan to be cruel in ways you'll never know. Oooh, that was cliché!!

DISCLIAMER: Read the disclaimer in the first chappie and be happy.

Hinata's POV

My eyes widened at those words, sure I knew he must have seen it, too. We do have the same bloodline limit, but I'd been hoping he'd overlook it at the least.

Naruto's POV

I had been curious as to why Neiji said it didn't matter if I heard what he said but sent Sakura-chan away. And I couldn't believe what I had just heard, the kid had two chakra cores?! Like me and in the past, Gaara? Was he, too, a Jinchuuriki? But then he could have escaped earlier and stayed free, unless, there was a reason he couldn't. Was his Bijuu insane like Gaara's was?

But that answered a lot of previous questions by itself. Like why he wouldn't answer our questions, and it shined some light on some of the weird stuff he said earlier.

"**No, you have it wrong, gaki. Yes, he is a container, but not for a Bijuu. If you payed more attention you could sense a divine aura about him. I don't know how, but it seems his people sealed a god in him. I pity him, a lone Kamikaze," **Kyuubi said in my mind.

"I didn't inform Tsunade-sama because if he was going to attack us he would have done it long ago, I don't think he knows about it. And besides, I have a feeling deep down that he doesn't want anyone to know, so he won't be used, he won't get hurt," Hinata said, confronting her cousin for the first time with out stuttering.

"This is a first, Hinata-sama. As you wish I will not tell Tsunade-sama of the two cores, but I will tell her that he has a, very big chakrs reserve," Neiji said a small smile on his otherwise blank face.

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed glomping her cousin.

Shiki's POV

So they weren't going to tell their leader. _'What are they up to? Keeping info from the top is dangerous… A rebellion, maybe?' _I thought, but I didn't know for sure. So I turned most of my attention to killing the anti-bodies that were in my bloodstream and payed little attention to them. My focus couldn't be spared.

Naruto's POV

After my shift with Neiji was up I went to Gaara's, I had to talk some things over with him. As I was about to knock on the door it opened and Riku pounced on me. "Naru-chan! How's doggy? What mean 

things are they doing to him? Does he have plenty of food and water? A warm bed to sleep on?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Naruto," came Gaara's voice from behind Riku.

"Hey, Riku, Gaara. May I come in for a bit?" I asked sheepishly.

Riku's POV

"Of course you can, silly! You have to tell me how doggy's doing, remember?" I said acting preppy before bursting out laughing and dragging him inside. Being weird never got boring.

I sat him down in the living room and gave him a glass of hot tea. "So, spill and not the tea, mind you."

"Um, how do I say it? I don't think he's a spy…" Naruto said looking down at his tea.

"Well, duh. Didn't I say that earlier?" I said rolling my eyes at him. "doggy's innocent. He's lost and just wants to be found, like Naru-chan and Gaara, but not…" I said trailing off.

"I don't understand, Riku," Gaara said tipping his head to the side as he stood next to the couch.

"I do. Earlier, Neiji said he had two chakra cores, like me and how you used to. When I asked Kyuubi about it he said he was a container like us Jinchuuriki, but unlike us, he doesn't hold a demon," Naruto explained.

"What do you mean? You can't be a jinchuriki and not have a sealed demon in you," Gaara stated.

"But that's just it, he doesn't have a _demon_, he has a _god_ sealed within him. I think Kyuubi called him a- a- a Kamimaru," Naruto said with a serious face.

"A Kamimaru?" Gaara inquired to make sure Naruto had it right.

"Kamikaze, for divine wind. It's what they call the vessels of sealed gods," I piped up.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked looking at me funny.

"I don't know, I just did. Maybe it's because I'm a bird?" I said tilting my head in a bird like way. "Anyway, stop avoiding the main topic. How is he? What are they doing to him? Have you found out his name yet?" I asked.

Naruto's POV

I was so dreading answering those questions, but I couldn't avoid them any longer. Sighing, I began to tell them of what had happened. By the time we were done talking it was late into the early morning of a new day and I had to start my shift in a few hours.

I went home and stripped down to my boxers, collapsing in bed and falling asleep immediately .

A/N Thanx for reading! Please review and tell me what you think about it. You don't have to, it's just I'd really _love_ it if you reviewed. Remember, the happier the writer the longer the story faster the uploading. Does that make any sense to you?


End file.
